


I Heard Your Voice

by mrkscafe (orphan_account)



Series: sakuatsu week 2020 ! [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Bar, Bartender Sakusa, Drummer Komori, Guitarist Osamu, Guitarist Suna, Keyboardist Atsumu, M/M, Singer Atsumu, kind of a band au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23593912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mrkscafe
Summary: Where Sakusa meets Atsumu while at work.“Hey there, Pretty Moles-kun!”— SakuAtsu Week 2020, Day Four, All Tiers
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: sakuatsu week 2020 ! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696219
Comments: 5
Kudos: 177
Collections: SakuAtsu Week 2020





	I Heard Your Voice

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Open Tab](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8597737) by [Mooifyourecows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooifyourecows/pseuds/Mooifyourecows). 



> Back with another SakuAtsu fic, I’m slowly getting better with writing these. Their dynamics are probably more accurate in this fic vs. my royal au. 
> 
> PRIOR TO READING:  
> There are three songs in this fic, the first is Hikoutei by King Gnu, the second is Koi by Gen Hoshino, (the first repeats towards the end), and the last is Hada by Gen Hoshino. 
> 
> I recommend having these songs ready to play when you read since I placed the romanized lyrics in and at the end, both the English lyrics and romanized ones. Unfortunately, the formatting doesn’t work in Ao3 so they’re one below the other instead of beside each other.
> 
> Enjoy!

Trace/Skin

“Nothing sucks worse than someone telling you, ‘You poor thing’.” (Sakusa)

 _you felt like heaven stood up in you,_ _  
__you said love fills you up._ _  
__it moves you from the scattered sin and pulls you around_

* * *

  
  


_you felt like heaven stood up in you_

Sakusa watched the curtains open as he stood at the bar, tending to drinks like every other night. The onslaught of disgusting sweaty bodies was never-ending, and the night was forever lasting. These were the times he regretted taking this job, but every time he picked up a clean sparkling glass and made a drink _just_ right there was a sense of victory. Sure, he had to interact with strangers, and sometimes he couldn’t help the touch of hands, but that moment when he _knows_ he had just made a _good_ fucking drink? His entire being fills with prideful joy. This was what it meant to have your work be your passion.

Sakusa prepares a drink, scanning the counter for any other new waiting faces. Suddenly, the lights dimmed further and a smooth voice resounds through the room.

“Hey, there fuckers. ‘m Atsumu, that’s my second-rate twin Osamu, and this is Komori. We’ll be handlin’ the music for the next four hours or so. Yes, live music, be grateful.” 

Sakusa raises his eyebrows at the sudden language and attitude. He usually wouldn’t judge, but something in the way this guy spoke got on his nerves. After placing a drink in front of one of the regulars, Saeko, Sakusa glanced back up to the mini stage. Three boys took up the small space, one at the drums with odd circular eyebrows, another with a guitar, and the last at the keyboard with a mic, the blonde twin. “Okay, guys! We’re playing a cover of a song by King Gnu! Follow our lead and lend us a hand will ya?” There was stage presence, they knew how to work a crowd. The grey-haired guitarist starts off loud and striking but without a doubt, _good_. The three start to stomp their feet in beat, the patrons follow. 

_“_ _Donna yume wo mi ni ikou ka_

_Tadashisa bakari ni osoreononokanaide”_

_you said love fills you up._

For some reason, Sakusa was hoping that they would suck, just to feel that spitefulness of being better than that guy’s band. Sakusa knew good music, he was no professional but the bar often hosted live bands and unfortunately, Sakusa was out of luck. The voice that rang out from the blonde vocalist was stunning. A charming accent tinted the syllables that filled the room pleasingly. 

_“_ _Jiyuu jizai ni tobimawatte_

_Step by step_

_Biito wo kizande_

_Hate no nai paatii wo_

_Tsuzukeyou ka”_

“They’re pretty good right?” The orange-haired boy in front of him enthused, his eyes shining. Sakusa only hummed in vague agreement.

_“Kono jidai ni tobinotte_

_Konya kono machi wo tobitatte_

_Oozora wo tobimawatte_

_Inochi yurase inochi yurase”_

“Can I get a Mai Tai?” Sakusa nodded, spinning a napkin and flipping down onto the counter with his backhand in front of the boy. The boy grins at the trick and in an instant, Sakusa pulls out a Boston shaker filling it with crushed ice. Pouring in half an ounce of orgeat syrup, Sakusa did a little toss and spin of the white rum before pouring one ounce in the shaker. Another boy walks up to them, black hair and tall, a complete contrast to the sun sitting on the barstool. “Kageyama look! Sakusa-san can do tricks!” Kageyama raises an eyebrow, turning his attention to Sakusa. Sakusa pours in one ounce of dark rum with another toss and flip, half an ounce of orange curaçao is poured in. _How fitting._ The orange-haired boy made a little sound of amazement, clapping noisily. 

“Hinata you’re too easily impressed.” Sakusa frowns at the comment. He pours in one ounce of fresh lime juice, does a little shake and grabs a crystal clear glass. ‘Throwing’ the contents into the glass, he places it on the white napkin in front of Hinata. Turning to Kageyama he arches an eyebrow.

“Kageyama _-sama,_ would you like a drink with a better trick?” Flushing from head to toe, Kageyama stutters out a no, Hinata cackling at him. Sakusa feels a rush of satisfaction go through him, leaving the two boys to go serve Saeko a new drink. 

The night dragged into the morning, Sakusa’s shift dragged with it. The band took a break from playing, letting the music system take over. Their drummer stayed up on the stage, he was all smiles and jokes. He had taken to hanging with the crowd while the twins disappeared into it.

_it moves you from the scattered sin_

“Hey there, Pretty Moles-kun!” Raising his eyes to meet brown ones, he was startled to find that he was looking at Atsumu, the keyboardist with a stunning voice. Clearing his throat, his mouth pulled into a scowl underneath his mask.

“My name is on my uniform but I suppose I can’t use your lack of literary skills against you.” Atsumu’s face broke into a grin, eyes sharp. Sakusa pulled out a shaker and got started on a new drink, a Whiskey Fix. 

“Well, Pretty Moles-kun, how do you like our band so far?” Sakusa thought about whether he should answer honestly, Kuroo gave him no chance to pick.

“ _Pretty Moles-kun_ here _loves_ your band, don’t worry. You’re Atsumu right? Nice voice you got there.” The sly cat says popping in from behind Sakusa. Atsumu lets out a noise of surprise before responding with a small thanks. Contrary to his demeanour, Atsumu flushes pink, embarrassed by the compliment. Sakusa’s eyebrow quirks up, amused by the change in attitude. Finishing the drink with shaved ice, a metal straw, a lemon wedge, and a Luxardo cherry, Sakusa does a little repeat of the napkin trick and places the drink in front of Atsumu. Atsumu tilts his head in confusion, glancing up to the bartender.

“I didn’t order any drinks?”

“I know.” Atsumu pauses, a smile plays onto his face, his confusion gone. “Pretty Moles-kun, ya like me don’t cha! Givin’ me a nice drink and everythin’.” Sakusa glares, the tips of his ears heating up.

“Stop calling me that.”

“Not till ya give me yer full name!” Atsumu stuck his tongue out in retaliation. _Disgusting_.

“‘Tsamu, break’s over, let’s go.” His twin, _Osamu?_ Cuts in, grabbing his brother by the bicep.

“See you later Pretty Moles-kun! Save me a drink for later!” Atsumu calls out as he gets dragged back onto the stage by his brother, cocktail in hand. Sakusa watches them leave, a flash of annoyance goes through him when he sees Atsumu give his drink to his drummer instead of drinking it himself. _Does he not like it? ...Why did I even make him a drink?_ At a loss, Sakusa decides to ignore what happened and diligently works the rest of his shift. He wouldn’t be home till after closing time so at least he had work to preoccupy his head with, well, at least that’s what he thought.

“Okay! We’re back! Get ready for some more covers!” With the band around, Sakusa’s thoughts would only be interrupted.

“And maybe an original!” The drummer cuts in, wagging his short eyebrows. 

“No! No originals haha, yer gonna hafta wait for that, maybe next time we perform here!” Sakusa notices the flustered tone that laced into Atsumu’s voice. He watches as the drummer cries out in disappointment with the audience, _what a crowd-pleaser_ . He turns to the audience with a shrug and hands up, as if to say _sorry, I tried_.

_“Itonami no_

_Machi ga kure tara iromeki_

_Kaze tachi wa hakobu wa_

_Karasu to hitobito no mure...”_

The night went on, the band began to pack up and slowly the patrons filtered out. Those that were piss drunk got dragged out by their friends. Sakusa cleaned up the glasses that were left, telling any of those still sitting at the bar that it was the last call. He rang the bell on the side, signalling to the rest of the bar that it was the last call. Kuroo had already left, his shift ending before Sakusa’s. The rest of the patrons start getting ready to leave, no new orders for drinks. Then a sudden voice.

“Pretty Moles-kun, did ya save me a drink?” Atsumu calls, walking up to the counter. Shaking his head, Sakusa moved to start on one but paused and thought better.

“What do you want to drink?” Atsumu hums, sitting down in front of the bartender, head resting on his left palm. Sakusa watched his movements, silently cringing at the sweat on Atsumu’s hand touching his face.

“What about that one ya made for me before, Pretty Moles-kun?” Sakusa nodded, ignoring the name and pulling out a shaker. Atsumu decides to expand on his words, voicing his words almost bashfully. “I couldn’t drink it before since I try not to drink when I’m performing.” Sakusa merely hums a response while shaking the shaker. He sets a glass in front of Atsumu, pouring the contents of the shaker into it.

“It’s Kiyoomi Sakusa,” Sakusa says clearly, finishing the cocktail with a Luxardo cherry—just like the first one he made. The other opens his mouth as if to question the abrupt words when it dawns on him. With a quick smile and thank you, he sips at his newly acquired drink.

_and pulls you around_

“Well, Omi-kun, wanna come to see our band perform next week?” 

Another hum. Anxious tapping.

“...What do I get out of it?”

The tapping halts. Then, a genuine smile. It was almost like a spell _,_ the way Sakusa’s cheeks slowly warmed at the sight.

“Ya get to hear my amazing voice duh.” And, just like that, the feeling is washed away. Atsumu’s white-haired look-alike comes in from behind, snorting at his brother’s words.

“Wow, he _really_ believes that doesn’t he?” Osamu says looking at Sakusa, no accent in his voice. Sakusa lets out a huff of amusement. Atsumu scowls.

“...Nothing sucks worse than someone telling you, ‘You poor thing’.” Osamu raises an eyebrow and lets out a chuckle at the delayed response. He takes a seat beside his brother whose eyebrows were furrowed, still processing what Sakusa said.

“Can I get a Sidecar?” 

Background chatter. The door opening, people exiting the bar.

“Sure.”

A bottle of Cognac opening. Liquid being poured. A shaker being shaken. One beat. Two beats. Three bea— 

“ _Hey, wait…_ Omi-Omi did ya just insult _me_?!” Atsumu cries out in disbelief, hands slapping down on the counter. His brother rolls his eyes at the overdramatic reaction, thanking Sakusa for the drink as it’s placed in front of him.

“What’s so surprising about that?” Atsumu pouts at the words. “Please refrain from placing your sweaty hands on the counter that _I_ have to clean.” Another cry of disbelief. Someone else joins them. 

“Komori! Help meeee, ‘Samu and Omi are teamin’ up against me!” Atsumu turns, hanging onto the drummer. The drummer grins.

“Oh really? Guys, why are you leaving me out of the fun? Lemme join the team!” 

“Come onnnn, not you too Komori.” His brother watches, eyes hooded and a glass raised to his lips.

“You get really whiny when you’re tipsy ‘Tsumu,” Osamu comments, taking the last sip of his Sidecar.

“Shut up ‘Samu.”

* * *

“Omi-Omi! You came!” Sakusa gives a grunt of confirmation. “Ya know Omi, yer pretty early.” Atsumu wags his eyebrows teasingly. Sakusa scoffed.

“I just don’t like crowds,” Sakusa muttered, Atsumu caught the words and his eyes filled with comprehension.

“You can sit backstage!”

“...Thanks.”

“No problem! I’m gonna go help set up kay? Just sit still and look pretty Omi-Omi.” He runs off to his band members on stage. Sakusa is left with a happy feeling—not that he tells anyone that. He situates himself backstage, sanitizer drying out his hands. There was a new face on stage, another guitarist but Sakusa made no move to ask who it was. Time passed by, soundchecks go through smoothly and soon enough they’re starting.

“Hey there, wonderful people of Tokyo! I’m Atsumu, that’s Suna and this is Komori! We’ll be performing a set of covers, please enjoy!” Atsumu purposely leaves out his twin, Osamu pushes him and the crowd laughs. Sakusa rolls his eyes at their antics.

“I’m Osamu.” He introduces himself, glaring at his brother who only grins back. They start off with the same song as the first time Sakusa heard them perform. Sakusa lets himself give his full attention to their performance. The sense of togetherness from the crowd stomping to the song amped up everyone but Sakusa knew that even if Atsumu didn’t have the crowd here, he’d still be overflowing with passion. Atsumu’s voice pierced through, accent clipping the air. 

_  
_

_“donna yume wo mi ni ikou ka_

_tadashisa bakari ni osoreononokanaide,”_

_“Which dream should we go see?_

_Don't be afraid simply because of certainty.”_ _  
_

The way he moved and sang had the crowd captivated. 

_“jiyuu jizai ni tobimawatte_

_step by step_

_biito wo kizande_

_hate no nai paatii wo_

_tsuzukeyou ka,”_

_“Skip about freely._

_Step by step,_

_carve yourself into the beat._

_Shall we continue_

_this endless party?”_

Atsumu made others more responsive, he delivered out a _join me_ when he performed. 

_“kono jidai ni tobinotte_

_konya kono machi wo tobitatte_

_oozora wo tobimawatte_

_inochi yurase inochi yurase_

_kono kaze ni tobinotte_

_konya taifuu no me to natte_

_oozora wo tobimawatte_

_inochi yurase inochi yurase”_

_“Jump upon this era._

_Tonight, jump from this city._

_Fly about the vast sky._

_Rock your life, rock your life._

_Jump upon the wind._

_Tonight, become the typhoon's eye._

_Fly about the vast sky._

_Rock your life, rock your life.”_ _  
_

His face challenged everyone: _just try and be me, you_ **_can’t._ **

_  
_

_“kawaribae ga shinai nichijou no katasumi de_

_mujaki ni waratte iraretara ii yo na_

_muimi na tabi wo tsuzukeyou ka_

_one by one_

_ippozutsu de ii sa_

_kansei mo basei mo_

_nomikonde”_

_“From the corner of a never-changing every day,_

_do keep smiling innocently._

_Shall we continue our nonsensical trip?_

_One by one,_

_one step at a time is just fine._

_Cheers and boos,_

_take both of them in.”_

Sakusa knew that many people thought that covers could never beat the real thing, but he was sure that he’d never listen to any other version of this song, original or not. 

  
_“kono jidai ni tobinotte_

_konya oroka na kui to natte_

_ayamachi wo osorenaide_

_inochi yurase inochi yurase_

_kono kaze ni tobinotte_

_konya na mo naki kaze to natte_

_seidaku wo awasenonde_

_inochi yurase inochi yurase”_

“ _Jump upon this era._

_Tonight, become this foolish stake._

_Don't fear your faults._

_Rock your life, rock your life._

_Jump upon the wind._

_Tonight, become the nameless breeze._

_Unite both good and evil._

_Rock your life, rock your life.”_ _  
_

Sakusa wasn’t really interested in music before Atsumu, now he sometimes wondered about bands when passing by record shops. Sometimes, he’d make a Whiskey Fix for someone while on the job and think of Atsumu.

_  
_

_“ooame furase_

_daiji furuwase_

_kako wo iwae_

_asu wo ninae_

_inochi yurase_

_inochi yurase”_

_“The heavy rain sheds._

_The ground shakes._

_Celebrate the past days._

_Bear the tomorrow._

_Rock your life._

_Rock your life.”_ _  
_

Sometimes, Sakusa catches himself thinking about Atsumu randomly. He’d go to the grocer’s and suddenly wonder if Atsumu liked strawberries. Then he’d curse the boy out for appearing in his mind.

_“kono jidai ni tobinotte_

_konya kono machi wo tobitatte_

_oozora wo tobimawatte_

_inochi yurase inochi yurase_

_kono kaze ni tobinotte_

_konya taifuu no me to natte_

_oozora wo tobimawatte_

_inochi yurase inochi yurase”_

_“Jump upon this era._

_Tonight, jump from this city._

_Fly about the sky._

_Rock your life, rock your life._

_Jump upon the wind._

_Tonight, become the typhoon's eye._

_Fly about the sky._

_Rock your life, rock your life.”_ _  
_

Some days he’d text the other out of nowhere. Usually, the text said something along the lines of ‘you’re too loud’. Atsumu would respond with a voice message of him yelling a random insult. Sakusa easily felt the satisfaction of being right well up in him. 

_“anata no kitai ni tobinotte_

_konya kono hane de tobitakute_

_kono oozora wo tobidashite_

_inochi umare inochi umare”_

_“Jump over your hopes._

_Tonight, fly about with these feathers._

_Fly this sky out._

_It's the birth of a life. It's the birth of a life.”_ _  
_

Sakusa felt the end of the song approaching, but rather than feeling disappointment a sense of excitement built up. 

_“kono kaze ni tobinotte_

_konya na mo naki kaze to natte_

_seidaku wo awasenonde_

_inochi yurase inochi yurase”_

_“Jump upon the wind._

_Tonight, become the nameless breeze._

_Unite both good and evil._

_Rock your life, rock your life._ _  
_

Sakusa knew, there would always be another song to come. _This is what it means to have your work be your passion._

* * *

  
  


“You know, 'Tsumu has this song he said he’d only cover if he thought he met ‘ _The One’.”_ Osamu drawled, dragging his brother off the bar stool. “Funny thing is, he placed the song on our next setlist this morning.” He laughed. “I asked him why and you know what he said?”

_“It’s going to happen today ‘Samu.”_

“I couldn’t even laugh at him like usual. His eyes got all bright like when he told mom and dad he was going to be a singer. He had that overflowing certainty. It was as if fate wasn’t just on his side but simply just that he controlled it.”

* * *

The band announced and played their last song. The crowd cheered and the band said their goodbyes, slowly packing up. All of the members were busy moving around on stage when Atsumu pulled the chair from the drum set to the centre, disappearing backstage. Sakusa watched him silently, Atsumu picked up an acoustic guitar and made his way back. Sitting down on the chair, he tested the mic and tuned the guitar.

“I’m going to perform an acoustic cover of a song for someone today, just me alone. Anyone left, well, ya just happened to be here to witness it. Enjoy.”  
  


 _“_ _soto e tobidasu toki_

_hizashi o abita kimi kara_

_koe ga kikoete_

_donna chikazuite mo_

_hito-tsu ni wa narenai kara_

_sukoshi dake semete_

_fureau to kotoba yori_

_kimi no koto o shireru ki ga shita_

_sono mune ni kuchizuke o_

_tenohira o nigitta hibi no_

_sono hada o"_

_“When we jump outside_

_bathing in the sunshine,_

_I heard your voice_

_Though I come close to you,_

_we cannot become ‘one’_

_So, please...just a little_

_When we touch each other instead of words,_

_I felt that I can get to know you_

_Kiss to your chest_

_The days when I grasped your hand_

_Your skin"_

  
Atsumu turned, looking at Sakusa, he grinned as bright as all the stars in the world. His voice left traces of forever on Sakusa’s skin, as he sang. 

_"o yu no ame o kaburi_

_kemuri o noborase nagara gaku o miseta_

_kitsuku dakishimete mo_

_futa-tsu shika narenai kara_

_sukoshi dake nagaku_

_fureau to kotoba yori_

_kimi no koto o shireru ki ga shita_

_sono mune ni kuchizuke o_

_tenohira o nigitta hibi no_

_sono hada o_

_fureau to kotoba yori_

_kimi no koto o shireru ki ga shita_

_sono mune ni kuchizuke o_

_tenohira o nigitta hibi no_

_sono hada o”_

_"After the warm rain_

_Showing your forehead with steam rising from it_

_Even if I hold you tight_

_we can only be ‘two’_

_Just a little longer_

_When we touch each other instead of words_

_I felt that I get to know you_

_Kiss to your chest_

_The days when I grasped your hand_

_Your skin_

_When we touch each other instead of words_

_I felt that I get to know you_

_kiss to your chest_

_The days when I grasped your hand_

_your skin”_

Atsumu told the world, “I’m here.” 

And his world responded. “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :D, leave comments and kudos if you feel like it!


End file.
